Reaching Cloudbreak Core/The third downfall of Kaos/Sending him to Tartarus again
Here is how the third battle with Kaos begins in Return of the SWAP Force. After a huge struggle, the heroes were finally victorious against Kaossandra. Twilight Sparkle: We did it! Then, Tessa and Flynn came just in time to see how everyone's doing. Tessa: Wow! The Skylanders and our friends sure fixed her! KA-BLAM! Flynn: Yeah, she's not getting outta there anytime soon. Kaossandra: Kaos? Kaos? Help mother would you, Dear? Flynn: Yeah, where is the little twerp anyway? Kaos: (laughs evilly in spirit) Hello, Stupids! While you've all been foolishly wasting time with her royal motherness, I have been filling the entire volcano with petrified darkness, turning it into the super ultimate evilize of ultimate evil of doom! Now, it's only a matter of time before the darkness erupts over all of Skylands! (laughing evilly) Kaossandra: Kaos! You put your own selfish desires the head of your own mother? Oh, you really are my son! I'm so proud! Kaos: Yes, yes, thank you! Enjoy your mirror prison of oblivion, Mother! And don't worry, Sky-Losers! I'll be sure to come back and destroy you all and your foolish friends when I'm all powerful! (disappeared) Tessa: Come on, Everyone! We have to find a way to stop him! Flynn: Righty-O! (to Kaossandra) Bye, Scary Lady! Kaossandra: Great, there they go now. Now, what am I gonna do? Cozy Glow: Come on, back to Woodburrow. At last, they all returned safely in Woodburrow after a huge struggle. The Chieftess: Thank you for rescuing Tessa, Skylanders and friends! But we don't have a moment to lose. The Ancinet Elementals have already begun the process of triggering the eruption! If Kaos manage to evilize the volcano, it will spread Darkness throughout all of Skylands! If Kaos succeeds, Skylands will enter an age of Darkness. This cannot be allowed to happen, Skylanders and friends. You all must stop Kaos, at all costs! Rufus: All of you must hurry! Flynn, Tessa, and Sharpfin will take you all into the heart of the volcano as soon as any of you are ready! (to Twilight) We are all counting on all of you, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best, Rufus. Thomas the Tank Engine: And we'll all do it together, Twilight. Luke: Right you are, Thomas. Spike: (jumps into Luke's cab) Let's do it. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready to rock! Robin Hood: Let's go! Little John: Right behind you! Sure enough, they make ready to reach Mount Cloudbreak to stop Kaos for good. Along the way, Tessa was grateful for her rescue thanks to the heroes and Skylanders. Tessa: Thanks for saving me back there, You guys. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold out. SpongeBob SquarePants: Think nothing of it, Tessa, that's what friends do. Spyro: Right you are, SpongeBob, and that's what we Skylander do as well. Stealth Elf: Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225